Conventionally, there is an induction heating apparatus which have a booster circuit and an inverter circuit to supply high-frequency power to a load through a heating coil (for example, see the patent document 1).
There is also known a technique of suppressing a harmonic current by incorporating a power factor correction circuit (PFC) and the inverter circuit into the induction heating apparatus (for example, see the patent document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-257609
Patent Document 2: JP-A-1-246783